Sous la douche
by Camille'Manon
Summary: Matoine/Yaoi/Lemon/Mignon/Je suis folle/Je vous aimes. Mathieu et Antoine faisant des trucs pas très catholique sous la douche.


**Yo! C'est Manon pour un petit OS lemon Matoine mignon et toutes ces merdes!**  
><strong>Je n'ai aussi qu'une chose à dire #JeSuisCharlie<strong>  
><strong>Faites tourner ce hashtag sur facebook twitter et tout autres réseaux sociaux.<strong>  
><strong>Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas( peut-être un jour Niahahaha!)<strong>  
><strong>Bisous et Enjoy!<strong>

Antoine descendit des escaliers pour se retrouver dans la cuisine. Il prit un café confectionné par son amant: Mathieu. Mais il ne savait pas où se trouvait ce dernier. Il décida de partir à sa recherche. Il regarda sur la terrasse, dans le salon pour enfin le trouver dans la salle de bain.  
>Il avait une serviette autour de la taille, des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient encore sur son torse finement musclé <strong>(trop d'émotions *saigne du nez*)<strong>. Il avait les cheveux en pétard et un sourire illuminait son visage d'ange. Antoine était comme paralysé tandis que le sourire de Mathieu s'agrandissait.  
>Antoine, lui, souriait d'un air niai. Le plus vieux s'approcha du jeune niai pour l'enlacer, tachant sa chemise de quelques gouttes d'eau.<p>

"J'aurais bien voulu prendre ma douche avec toi mais tu dormais alors...  
>-On peut en prendre une ensemble si ça ne te dérange pas."<p>

Le petit compris le sous-entendu **(Quoi? :O)** et commença à déboutonner la chemise du géant et enleva aussi son pantalon. Il se retrouva donc en boxer et embrassa sauvagement Mathieu. Il profita de l'absence mental du hobbit pour défaire la serviette qui tenait miraculeusement sur sa taille. Il enleva son propre boxer, attrapa les cuisses de Mathieu pour l'asseoir sur le rebord du lavabo. La température montait entre les deux jeunes, maintenant complétement dévêtu. Le baisé se coupa. Les lèvres du jeune Daniel s'aventuraient dans le cou de son amant. Celui-ci agrippa les cheveux défiant toute logique du grand et gémit lorsqu'il sentit une main s'emparer de sa verge. Il entendit le Wookie rigoler à cause de ses gémissements.

"T'es ...T'es un.. en.. culé..  
>-Mmmh peut-être mais j'adore tes petits cris de pucelle.."<p>

Sur ces mots Antoine accéléra le mouvement sur la virilité du plus vieux. Mathieu laissa sa voix partir. Même si Antoine soulageait ce dernier de sa main habile, le Hobbit avait de douloureuses crampes dans son bas-ventre. Il voulait beaucoup plus qu'une branlette. Il se remit donc debout et emmena le Chewbacca dans la douche. Pendant un baiser langoureux, Antoine alluma l'eau bouillante qui coulait doucement sur le corps des deux amants. Le plus vieux sentit soudainement un doigt se glisser dans son fondement.  
>Il voulu crier mais le baiser étouffa sa voix. Il frémissait de plaisir alors qu'un deuxième doigt s'introduit en lui.<p>

"Antoine... plus.. vi..te..plus..  
>_Patience mon cher.<br>_Mais... mphf..."

Antoine souleva doucement le schizophrène, le plaqua contre le mur de la douche, pris place entre ses jambes, et le pénétra le plus doucement possible. Mathieu laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Antoine prenait un malin plaisir à le faire gémir.

"Ah!"

Il ne pouvait plus contenir ses cris et se détacha de la bouche de son amant pour gémir. Les va-et-vient faibles s'intensifièrent et Antoine laissa libre court à sa voix. Lâchant une jambe du hobbit pour prendre en main son phallus, lui procurant une vague de plaisir. Plus les mouvements accéléraient, plus les cris des deux amoureux se firent entendre. La sensation de plaisir était trop intense et ils atteignirent le 7eme ciel. Le grand vidéaste ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. Il lâcha l'aîné, s'allongea dans la baignoire, et la douche se finit en bain, lové dans les bras de l'autre.

"Tu m'as tué Antoine,  
>-Pauvre petit... répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres<br>Je t'aime mon beau connard  
>Je t'aime aussi mon con."<br>Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement au chaud dans leur bain **(la chance n'est-ce pas?)**.  
>"Aie!<br>-Quoi?  
>-Pour ne pas être vulgaire, t'es super bien monté et t'as pas été doux sur le coup" lança-t-il d'un air faussement vexé.<p>

Antoine rigola un bon moment tandis que Mathieu lui disait d'arrêter mais rejoignit rapidement ses rires.

**Oh putain la fin pourri! Haha!**  
><strong>Bref(PLAGIAT!-TA GUEULE!) soyez indulgents s'il vous plait ceci est ma première lemon posté. J'en ai écrit d'autres mais trop la honte alors voila...Merci d'avoir lu cette fic' et reviews?<strong>  
><strong>dernière chose avant de partir encore une fois #JeSuisCharlie<strong>


End file.
